1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device in which a plurality of types of transistors are formed within one chip and a method of manufacturing such a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Background Art
As a semiconductor device in which a plurality of types of transistors (e.g., transistors having different required specifications from each other) are formed within one chip, the following four conventional examples will be described.